<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>C is for Cuisine; Devasena by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961955">C is for Cuisine; Devasena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baahubali (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Devasena's cooking talents are WAY too underestimated. Amarendra Baahubali learns it the hard way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>C is for Cuisine; Devasena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts">avani</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, Nithya Akka, the scent of bisibelebaath is so heavenly that I ca-…”</p>
<p>THUD!</p>
<p>“Oh damn it, what have you done?” Devasena screams in agony.</p>
<p>“Deva, it’s YOU?” Amarendra gasps, hurrying to rearrange the pile of twigs he has just dropped. “I was so sure this was… this was…”</p>
<p>“Nithya Akka’s trademark bisibelebaath? It gets better today,” smirks Devasena.</p>
<p>“Honestly Deva, you never cease to surprise me,” accepts a visibly impressed Amarendra. “And here I thought that you…”</p>
<p>“Can’t cook? Let some more days pass in exile, and I’ll master the local cuisine better than the Mahishmatians,” retorts Devasena.</p>
<p>Amarendra dares not protest, because judging by the aroma, the hand that shoots the arrow might just wield the ladle with equal dexterity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who don’t know, Nithya is what I call the villager who’s there in EVERY scene.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>